


Love's Hello

by jayede



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Lovey Dovey, highschool, pianist hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayede/pseuds/jayede
Summary: Hinanami Week 2019 Day 3: Sharing InterestsHajime invites Chiaki over and shares his hidden talent





	Love's Hello

“Wow, Hinata, your house is really big!” Chiaki’s eyes looked around just the foyer with awe. Sure, she knew that his parents were pretty loaded, but this?! It was incredible, like a castle almost.

 

Hinata scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed. He tried to avoid taking many people back home because he didn’t really like to flaunt his parents’ wealth around, but it did seem to impress Chiaki a bit. “Sorry, I should have warned you beforehand, uh, I don’t like to-”

 

His girlfriend cut him off, “Is that a Piano? Do you play, Hinata?” Before he could even answer she was already strolling over to it, admiring its design. 

 

“I mean, I did for a while but I haven’t since I started going to Hope’s Peak. My parents thought that I would get in as the ultimate pianist, but I honestly just didn’t make the cut.”  

 

The longing in his face made Chiaki almost wish she hadn’t brought it up. The fact that he was a reserve course student was always very sensitive for him, but she honestly had no idea that he was a pianist. “Would you be willing to play me something?”

 

Surprisingly, Hinata seemed to brighten up a bit, having come up with an idea. He pulled a book from the shelf that wrote “Edward Elgar” on the front, flipping open to a page that had been dogeared. “This is one of my favorite pieces. It’s called Salut d’Amour, French for ‘love’s greeting’ or ‘love’s hello’. It was originally written as a duet for lovers, but this one was arranged into a solo piano piece. It’s kind of sad if you think about it…”

 

“I don’t think so. It’s like, uh, like you’re playing it for the person you love, I think.” 

 

“I guess it could be like that…” Hinata sat down at the piano bench and placed the open book on the stand. “And, uh, if that’s the case then, more so now than before, can I play it f-for you, maybe?” 

 

If he hadn’t been looking down at his hands folded in his lap, he would have seen the light flush that rose on the cheeks of his girlfriend, who had mentioned the comment without even thinking about the fact that he was most definitely about to play it. Chiaki approached him and squeezed his shoulder gently saying “I would be honored.” She sat down in one of the parlor chairs a few yards away from him and waited patiently.

 

Hinata took a deep breath and glanced one more time at Chiaki, his muse; if only she had been there a couple years ago to inspire him like she does now. However, he knew he must forget the past, and focus on her in the present with him here and now. He released the breath, and began to play  _ his _ love’s hello to Chiaki.

**Author's Note:**

> Give the song a listen, its very beautiful! I picked it because its one of the songs I play on piano and the meaning in the music makes me feel *insert 2000 heart emojis*


End file.
